


Vanilla Almond Swirl

by sabinelagrande



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Porn, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-28
Updated: 2009-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:30:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabinelagrande/pseuds/sabinelagrande
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel maybe gets the wrong idea, but Jack eventually gets the right one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla Almond Swirl

It starts on their day off. Jack wakes up early, like he can't stop himself from doing- it's not even 0800. Judging from the fact that he hasn't got a bed full of horny philologist, Daniel must not be here yet, which isn't really surprising. Jack sort of doubts he'll turn up before noon.

Which leaves him with the sort of problem he'd really much rather have a horny philologist around for.

But hey, he's got hand lotion, he's got a TV, he's got a VCR- and it's not like he has a whole box of porn or anything, but he does have a couple of tapes. He snags one more or less at random; but it's pretty much the best of the bunch, so he puts it in.

He doesn't even remember where he picked it up. It doesn't seem like the kind of thing he'd buy; half the video's taken up with sort of twinky guys getting spanked, which isn't really his thing but doesn't really turn him off either. The sex is hot, at any rate, which is the important thing.

He fast-forwards a bit, getting to a good part. This tall guy has this smaller guy bent over, and he's just whaling on him, slapping his ass and fucking the daylights out of him. It's just the thing- Jack's not really in the mood to take it slow or fuck around about it. He squeezes a little lotion into his hand and goes for it, rubbing himself a little roughly with one hand and stroking his balls with the other. It's methodical and fast, and it gets the job done- pretty soon, he tips his head back and comes.

And when he opens his eyes again, Daniel is standing at the door, looking curiously between him and the television.

"Um," Jack says.

"Huh," Daniel replies.

Jack snaps out of it and shuts the VCR off. The tape case is sitting there, right in plain sight, and Jack realizes he actually has no idea what the video's called; bizarrely, he really hopes that Daniel hasn't just caught him jerking off to _Spanked Studs 7_ or something like that.

"I was going to make pancakes," Daniel tells him, still blinking a little.

"Sounds good," he replies. "Um, give me a minute to-"

"Sure," Daniel says hurriedly, before disappearing into the hall.

Jack takes a shower and comes to breakfast; Daniel kisses him on the top of the head like the endearing weirdo that he is; neither of them bring it up again.

So by the time Daniel sets his beer down- weeks later- on Jack's coffee table and says, "Um. You could, you know. If you. Um. If you wanted," Jack has no idea what he's talking about.

"That's great," he responds enthusiastically. "What is it that I can do?"

Daniel blushes, redder than a tomato in an instant. "You could, um. Slap me?" he offers, his voice kind of twisted up and strange. He pushes his glasses up and looks serious. "I mean, you could slap my ass, specifically."

Jack is briefly too confused to make a smart-ass comment, which may be a first. "Are- are you asking me to spank you?"

He shrugs a little, pushing his hair behind his ear and looking away. "If you wanted."

Jack suddenly remembers the video and Daniel's expression at seeing it. He's afraid for a minute that Daniel's hypercorrecting, that he thinks he's anticipating what Jack wants from him- when Jack is really perfectly content with blowjobs and the occasional penetration and generally a lot of humping each other silly. "Do _you_ want me to?"

"Yes," Daniel answers, with absolutely no hesitation; he flushes even darker, which Jack hadn't thought was possible. "Quite a lot, actually."

"I'll be damned," he says, mostly to himself. "I mean, I haven't ever-"

"Really? I thought-" Daniel breaks off, looking kind of disappointed and maybe a little pitiful.

Jack sighs. "Well, how the hell hard can it be?" he asks rhetorically. There's a pause; he realizes Daniel is looking at him expectantly. "Did you mean right now?"

Daniel shrugs. "Well, we're not really doing anything other than having this incredibly awkward conversation."

"Point," Jack allows, finishing off his beer.

They make it to the bedroom pretty shortly after that, after a brief pause so Daniel can corner him in the hallway and enthusiastically make out with him for a couple minutes. While Jack's still standing there scratching his head, Daniel takes his clothes off and gets on his hands and knees on Jack's bed, close enough to the edge that his feet are hanging off a little. It feels oddly unbalanced; Jack pulls his shirt off, even though Daniel can't actually see him, just to sort of even things up.

"What's the M.O. for this sort of thing?" he asks, running his hands over Daniel's ass- which is pretty round and definitely nice, considering what a scrawny guy he is. All his expertise on this subject comes from porn, and if there's anything that Jack knows for sure it's that ninety percent of the stuff should be labeled "Warning: Don't try this at home."

"Start slow," Daniel advises him, looking back over his shoulder at him. "You can hit me pretty hard, but work up to it first. Believe me, I'll let you know if you aren't doing it right."

Daniel looks away again, and Jack gets the vague sense that it's show time. He brings his hand down, experimentally; it makes a satisfyingly loud smacking noise. "Start like that," Daniel says, encouragingly- and yeah, Jack can do this. No problem.

Except that he hadn't expected it to be quite so much _work_\- by the time Daniel is sweating a little, his ass pinking up and warming slightly, Jack's hand feels like it's going to fall off. He fetches Daniel a good one, right where his legs and his ass meet, rocking Daniel forward a little, making him groan.

"Christ," Jack says, shaking out his wrist. Okay, so maybe it's harder than he anticipated. "If you want to keep doing this, we're going to need a-" he stops mid-sentence. "Hold that thought."

There's a flat hairbrush in his bathroom drawer, a relic from some aborted attempt at giving a shit about his hair. He dashes back with it- as much as a guy with a hard on can dash- and holds it up in Daniel's line of sight.

Daniel's eyes get nice and wide. "Yes," he says, sounding surprised and impatient at the same time, like he's as eager to get this show on the road as Jack is.

Jack gets behind him again, tapping him with it a couple of times, getting him used to it. It's already better than his hand, if Daniel's little whimpers of encouragement are any indication; so he does it a little harder, mixing it up a little and catching him across the backs of his thighs too. He gets right up to what he thinks is probably enough- maybe a little too much- and gives Daniel maybe five or six, watching as his skin starts to redden just a little bit.

"Come _on_, Jack, quit messing around, do it _hard_," Daniel moans, pushing his ass back at him and looking sort of slutty and wanton- which, as it turns out, is a really good look for him. So, feeling vaguely insulted but not wanting to disappoint, Jack pulls his arm back and just wallops him.

Daniel makes a choked-off noise and freezes; Jack freezes too, absolutely petrified that he's actually hurt him.

But then Daniel goes down on his shoulders and starts tugging at his cock like it's done something to piss him off, so Jack gives him two more. Then Daniel's babbling _yes_ and _that_ and _please_ and _more_ and _yes_ and _Jack_ and _God_ and _yes_ over and over, in slightly different combinations.

And really, how is he supposed to turn down an invitation like that?

After a couple more strokes, Jack starts to realize what people see in this stuff. Because that earlier stuff, that was kind of interesting, gave him intriguing ideas about warming Daniel up a little and sliding into him. But this? Watching Daniel shaking and swearing and sweating and coming totally to pieces? Seeing his ass turn red and even maybe a little bruised, as he swings into it again and again?

It's really, _really_ hot.

He gives Daniel one last hard stroke, right as he starts to come- which seems to go on and on and on, in sort of a fascinating way- and when it's over, Daniel just sort of falls forward and collapses into the bed.

Jack sort of pets his back, steering clear of his ass. "You okay there, Danny?"

Daniel lifts one hand and says, very clearly, "Mrphlmph," before letting his arm drop again.

It occurs to Jack that he's incredibly hard- and seriously, who wouldn't be after that?- but Daniel's pretty much turned into a blissed-out heap, and it kind of seems rude to interrupt him. Jack unzips himself instead; he barely gets himself in hand before he's coming, striping white across Daniel's reddened, abused ass- and something about that is innately satisfying.

Hell. Now he's got a fetish. Just great.

He collects himself for a minute, just sort of breathing heavily and listening to Daniel make vague happy noises, before going to fetch a damp washcloth. Daniel hisses a little bit as Jack cleans him up, but he calms down when Jack strips out of the rest of his clothes and gets up next to him.

"Are you okay?" he says uncertainly, after he's flicked off the light. "I don't want- if you didn't-" Jack pinches the bridge of his nose; this really shouldn't be the hard part. "If anything's wrong, you know you can tell me, right?"

There is a long silence.

Then Daniel snores.

"You asshole," Jack mutters under his breath, but he's grinning when he says it.


End file.
